


maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kei is a butt who won't give phone sex at 4 in the morning, still a little angsty because that's my jam, tetsurou is such a baby, this was sappy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: Tetsurou has nightmares sometimes. Kei wishes he can do more than just talk, but he helps in the way he knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title came from an Ed Sheeran song because I'm fucking creative like that.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry. It seems I can never write this two without some sort of angst involved?? One day I'll write some tooth-rotting, cringe-worthy, fluffy fluff fluffity fluff KuroTsuki. Today, however, is not that day.
> 
> ** _zundamochi_ (Soy bean mochi / rice cake) – This is basically mochi covered in a soy bean paste. It's one of Miyagi Prefecture's famous delicacies.

Kei was awakened by the incessant vibrations of his phone beside his head.

What the fuck, he thought as he fumbled for his glasses and his phone, who the fuck will be calling him at – he put on his glasses and squinted at the time on his clock – 4:15 AM in the goddamn morning?

The caller ID flashed on the screen as he swiped his phone open and Kei could only click his tongue in annoyance. Kuroo Tetsurou’s obnoxious smiling face is blinking up at him and Kei sighed as he considered whether he should take the call or not. There were already four missed calls though and Tetsurou would’ve figured to quit bothering him after he failed to get his second call so Kei figured it’s probably something important. Actually, it better be or there’ll be hell to pay. He has a 6AM practice tomorrow— _later_ for god’s sake.

He touched the answer call button and sighed in the receiver.

“You better be dying or something to call at this hour or I’ll—“

_“Tsukki! Tsukki, thank god! Oh my god, Tsukki!”_

Tetsurou’s voice came through the phone. It sounded panicky and breathless and Kei was suddenly wide awake as he sat up. Is…is Tetsurou in trouble?

“Tetsurou? Tetsurou what’s wrong? Why are you—“

_“Tsukki – hi, yeah, hi umm this might sound stupid but did we – did we break up? Like, recently? Are we still – oh my god am I not allowed to call you anymore? Tsukki, I—“_

Kei rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. Tetsurou is rambling and making no sense whatsoever. But he sounded on the edge of panic and Kei is starting to worry.

“Tetsurou, calm down. I don’t understand what you’re trying to say. Are you okay? What happened?”

_“Tsukki—I—you—we just—we were—did we broke up? I mean, did you broke up with me? Did we—are we…are we no longer together? What…what did I—was is something I did? Did I do something wrong? What—“_

“ _Tetsurou.”_

Kei stopped to listen if anybody from their house heard him. He’d had to raise his voice a little to stop and cut off the boy on the other line from rambling off tangent again but at least it got him to stop. He sighed as he leaned on his headboard.

“It was just a dream.”

_“Tsukki, I—“_

“You had a nightmare and it was just a dream. It didn’t happen. We didn’t break up. We’re still—we’re still together.”

There was shifting on the other line before he heard the boy let out a heavy sigh, the static loud in the quietness of his room. It sounded like relief and Kei could just imagine Tetsurou lying on his bed, one hand holding his phone against his ear and the other running a hand through his perpetually bed hair and over his face as he let Kei’s word sink in. Tetsurou had always had vivid dreams, nightmares especially, always have ever since he was a kid. He told Kei once that sometimes he’d wake up in the middle of the night and not know how to tell his dreams from reality. It’s worst when he get nightmares. Times like this, Kei wished he could be with him to calm him down and tell him it’s all just a stupid nightmare.

“It was just a nightmare. We’re still together. I didn’t—we didn’t break up.”

There was silence on the other line and Kei thought Tetsurou must’ve fallen asleep. But that couldn’t be because it’s impossible for Tetsurou to get some sleep after a nightmare.

“Tetsurou?”

_“I—“_

There was pause and Kei closed his eyes, imagines him breathing deeply and swallowing a lump in his throat alternately. Tetsurou has that habit when he doesn’t know what or how to say something, so Kei waits for him.

_“I dreamt that we—that you broke up with me. I couldn’t understand what you were saying—couldn’t hear what you were saying but you look angry. And you were crying. I think I—fuck, I think I made you cry in my dream or something and you were angry and breaking up with me. You were wearing that blue shirt of yours that I really like, the one with the pocket with the cat on it, your collarbones looked really good in them, and you had on that black cardigan I bought you. You were crying and I…I was trying to touch you but I can’t, I just—my hand keep on going through you and then you walked away and I couldn’t move. I think I was fucking glued to the ground and I was just watching you leave—watching you leave me and I just—“_

Kei heard him release a shaky sigh, the static that went through were like a thousand needles straight to his chest, and he bit his lip because he’s so fucking helpless. Tetsurou is alone in his crumby apartment in Tokyo and he can’t do anything to help him. Just words, that’s all.

So he talks.

“Do you…” he swallows around a lump in his throat and thinks he might be catching Tetsurou’s stupid habit. “ Do you remember the last time I was over? That was Saturday last week. You were wearing your TU hoodie. I brought you _zundamochi_ because you liked them so much when you last visited. You brought me flowers because you’re a fucking sap like that. We went to the movies and we watched Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children because you love Tim Burton movies even though you’re so scared of them.”

_“Hey! I’m not scared. I told you, they just give me the creeps but the good kind of creeps you know? We talked about this.”_

“Whatever. _You’re_ a creep.” Tetsurou’s voice sounded more relaxed now and Kei breathes a little easier. “Then we went to McDonald’s because that’s the only fancy dinner we can afford.”

_“Sorry, you got stuck with a poor sugar daddy. You could do better probably. Maybe that’s why dream-you broke up with dream-me.”_

Kei hums. “It’s okay. You bought me strawberry cheesecake at Starbucks after anyway so real-me won’t break up with real-you.”

Tetsurou laughs on the other line and Kei allows himself a quiet chuckle as well.

“What else did we do? I can’t remember.”

Tch. Cheeky bastard.

“Then we went to the arcade and I beat your ass at Tekken. You were so sore about it you went to throw hoops and won a shitton of ticket, then you bought me the stupid huge T-Rex they had at the prizes stand. I had a hard time bringing it back home.”

His eyes went to the life size T-Rex at the foot of his bed. He remembers how every kid were looking at the stuffed dinosaur at the _shinkansen_ with envy and wonder and how an old lady commented ‘how sweet of him to buy his girlfriend a gift.’ He was still scowling by the time he got home but remembering it now made him smile.

“Eh. You love that thing. I knew you wanted it the moment we went inside the arcade.”

Damn him. He really did.

“Then we went back to your apartment and then we—we went to bed and we— _wehadsex_.“ He said the last part hurriedly and quietly as he put a hand over his (he’s sure) reddening face.

_“Hmm? What’s that? What did we do?”_

Fuck him. If he thinks Kei is gonna give him a vivid description of what they did in his apartment (his bed, his couch, the kitchen counter, in the shower, the floor of his living room that had Kei’s back rug burned something awful) at 4:45 in the goddamn morning he has another thing coming. He’d help Tetsurou in any way he can but he’s not in the mood to turn this conversation into phone sex. Maybe the next one. Maybe.

“You asshole. You know what we did.”

_“Yeah. My neighbor next door said something about it when I went out. You were pretty loud then especially when I—“_

“Finish that sentence and I’ll hang up.”

Tetsurou laughs and for a while none of them said anything. Kei lies down again as he hears shifting on the other end of the line. He listens to Tetsurou’s even breaths and thinks whether he can still sneak at least half an hour of sleep before he has to get up and get ready. He also thinks about Tetsurou and what’s going on in his mind right now. He thinks he’s calmed down – probably if he can joke around and be his usual disgusting self. Still, he’s being awfully quiet and Kei knows it’s never a good thing when Tetsurou becomes too quiet because he—

_“Thanks, Tsukki. For picking up the phone and staying with me.”_

Kei sighed. His clock read 4:57. Tetsurou is humming some tune on the other line and Kei is still a feeling a little helpless.

“Tetsurou, I want you to know that I’ll never—I mean I’m not—“

_“Tsukki—Kei, I get it. I know it was just a nightmare. I’m fine now, promise.”_

“No, let me finish.” Kei takes a breath because he knows Tetsurou needs to hear it still, even if he says he’s fine, even if he says he knows. Kei knows he still needs to hear it and Kei needs to know that he knows. “I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to leave you, okay? We’re not—I mean, I—I—“

_“I know, Kei. I know. Me too. I love you too.”_

Kei could hear the smile on his voice and Kei finally breathes easy.

“Okay. See you on Saturday.”

 _“Yeah. Can’t wait. See you.”_ Tetsurou says, and then: _“Hey, Kei? I really do love you, you know?”_

And then he hung up.

Kei’s clock read 5:07.

He gets up and starts his day, a smile on his face and love under his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about this story:  
> -Tsukki waited for Yamaguchi that morning instead of the other way around. He didn't even mind that Yams was ten minutes late.  
> -"Tsukki, you're...you're smiling." "No, I'm not." "Is it Kuroo-san?" "Shut up, Yamaguchi." "I see. Sorry, Tsukki!"  
> -They arrived fifteen minutes early for practice (just right after Hinata and Kageyama) whereas they'd normally be the last to be there.  
> -Tsukki was still smiling and Hinata was convinced something bad is going to happen that day.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can check out my other works [here](http://randomprose.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1592826/proserandom)
> 
> Hit me up at [Tumblr](https://www.randomprose.tumblr.com)! I do fic prompts. :D


End file.
